Zawieszenie broni
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Jedna mała chwilka wyrwana z wojennego kontekstu, a tyle spojrzeń i... chrupania?


Dla Stokrot, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na amebę i wodorosty, których nie było.

Ze specjalnym ostrzeżeniem dla Clio Księżycka: zabrania się gruszkom wywoływać depresję!

Dla wszystkich.

Mój pierwszy raz w tym fandomie, bądźcie wyrozumiali.

ZAWIESZENIE BRONI

Minuta, może kwadrans. Ot, moment zatrzymania się w neutralnym, spokojnym bezczasie, wyrwanym z pospiesznego chaosu wojny.

Chrupanie.

Wielkie, zielone oczy Teito rozpaczliwie miotały spojrzenia na boki, na pozbawioną koloru podłogę, na wszystko dookoła. Wszystko, byle uniknąć wzroku równie wielkich i desperacko wytężonych oczu naprzeciwko.

Chrupanie.

Konatsu Warren chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, pod piekło, pod wszystkie poziomy istnienia i zagrzebać się tak głęboko, że nawet miecz majora Hyuugi nie dosięgnie. Chciał już stąd iść, skończyć z tym bezsensownym zawieszeniem broni i wrócić do naturalnego porządku rzeczy. Nie mógł jednak, po prostu nie mógł oderwać oczu od drobniutkiej postaci Anioła Światłości, obsmyczonego w nierówno związany asystencki kaftan ziemskiego biskupa. Nie mógł nie błagać go bez słów o błogosławieństwo odpowiedzi.

Oni chrupali!

Teito czuł się parszywie. Wszystkie emocje, dawno starannie pogrzebane razem z bolesnymi wspomnieniami o śmierci Mikage, rozszalały się w jego duszy w rytm odgłosów chrupania. A on sam nie potrafił się przemóc, zadziałać, zapobiec kolejnemu koszmarowi — pozwalał, by w jego obecności lepkie macki Ciemności kolejny raz pożarły niewinne ciepło Mikage. Teito czuł się jak zdrajca, jak tchórz, jak ostatnia szumowina.

Mikage chrupał gruszkę.

Teito wstydził się w tej chwili każdej jednej myśli, która w nim pozostała, ale potrafił tylko szukać ucieczki od tego odgłosu, od tego widoku, od Mikage. W swoim tchórzostwie i zdradzie zapamiętał się do tego stopnia, że zapomniał, gdzie jeszcze — oprócz różowego pyszczka — za żadne skarby nie powinien patrzeć.

Łagodna, złotomiodowa, lepka pułapka.

Schwytany w pułapkę spojrzenia Konatsu, poddał się w końcu, uspokoił, pochylił głowę. Naprzeciwko niego jasnooki strażnik demonich snów odpowiedział mu równie zbolałym i stroskanym wzrokiem. Przez jedno chrupnięcie, jedno drgnięcie nie do końca zobojętniałego serca wojownika patrzyli sobie w oczy, zmieszani, jak zieleń zakropiona znienacka złotością, złotość zielenią.

Pół gruszki schrupane.

Shuri Oak uśmiechał się promiennie i pięknie, jak zaprzeczenie siebie samego, jak kłamstwo o pokoju na świecie, jak Hakuren do rzęs Teito. Urokliwy, niezmącony, bezmyślny uśmiech doprawiał każdą cząsteczkę gruszki, którą rozleniwiony młodzieniec beztrosko dzielił się sprawiedliwie w stosunku pięć do jednego z pulchnym, różowym smoczkiem. Przycupnięty u stóp Konatsu z pełną godnością klanu Oak, uskrzydloną zapachem gruszek i solidnym, bezpiecznym schronieniem zawieszenia broni, Shuri wyniośle ignorował parszywą obecność Teito na ławce naprzeciwko i pobłażliwie podkarmiał mu smoka.

Mikage. On się przymilał do Mikage. On gruszkę mu.

Teito sapnął boleśnie — Konatsu drgnął leciutko, pochylił się, złote oczy zwężyły się ledwo dostrzegalnie.

— Podobno chodziłeś z nim do szkoły...

— Yhm.

— Da się go jakoś... Zneutralizować?!

Szczęśliwa, pozbawiona trosk ameba, królująca nad poziomem podłogi w dumnej postaci dziedzica rodu Oak, pomyziała smoka między skrzydełkami, ledwo zauważając szmery głosów. Smoczuś, smoczuś. Ten śmieć nie zasłużył na ciebie, co, smoczuś?

Chrup.

— Oakowie są... Czepliwi — przyznał Teito. — Ale to nie zawsze jest takie męczące!

Konatsu zmierzył spojrzeniem swojego samozwańczego begleitera i odruchowo zasłonił ręką gardło. Odkąd los pobłogosławił go ślepym uwielbieniem Shuri Oaka, młody mistrz miecza czuł się niebezpiecznie oblazły duszącą, odmóżdżającą błoną. Zastosowanie kłębka bezużyteczności, w jaki zwinął się Shuri razem z żółtą gruszką i różowym Mikage, stanowczo było poza możliwościami intelektualnymi Konatsu.

— Postrasz go — zaproponował nierozważnie Teito i stropił się nieco, rejestrując bezradne, złociste spojrzenie rozmówcy.

— Eee... Jak?

— Hm.

Obaj chłopcy przez chwilę obserwowali ponuro, jak Shuri karmi, a Mikage chrupie. Różowa kulka smoczka niemal stopiła się w jedną bulwę bezmyślnej szczęśliwości ze swoim nowym faworytem. Teito czuł, jak coś w nim niebezpiecznie wrze. Niech no tylko... Niech tylko...

Niech spróbuje possać jego grzywkę, durny różowy zdradziecki gruszkożerczy chomik!

Konatsu odsunął się na ławce, kiedy Shuri wygiął się wygodnie do tyłu i wyprężył zgrabny kark w widocznym zamiarze oparcia się o nogę swojego idola.

— Gdybym chciał coś hodować, kupiłbym sobie rybkę...

Cisza.

— I mógłbym jej dokupić ślimaczka, żeby z nią mieszkał w akwarium.

Cisza.

— A na dnie byłyby wodorosty i zamek z syrenką w środku... eee... Teito—kun?

Cisza.

Zielone oczy Teito wpatrzone były w drzwi — najpierw z lekką nadzieją, potem z czystą szczęśliwością, wreszcie ze zwykłą, łobuzerską czupurnością.

— Co, znudziło wam się tam?

Frau nie uśmiechnął się. Jego długie ciało, wpółoparte o framugę, wypełniło ramę drzwi aż do samej góry, sprawiedliwie dzieląc wąziutką przestrzeń z dwumetrową sylwetką majora Hyuugi, stojącego z nim biodro w biodro w progu poczekalni.

Hyuuga nie uśmiechnął się.

Żaden z nich nie uśmiechał się, gdy zgodnie oderwali boki od framugi, ciemną skroń od jasnej skroni i podeszli o krok bliżej. A potem jeszcze o krok. Teito poczuł leciutki niepokój. Konatsu poczuł bardzo poważny niepokój. A Shuri nie poczuł niepokoju. Nie zdążył.

— AAAAAAAU!

— I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zawieszenie broni — skomentował major, przechodząc obojętnie nad znokautowanym tępą stroną kosy Oakiem. Palcami lewej ręki, zawsze półzgiętymi w gotowości do skulenia się w błogim lenistwie, naciągnął bardzo starannie rękawiczkę na prawej dłoni. Po czym pełną garścią złapał Konatsu za włosy i powlókł do wyjścia.

— Aaj!

— Eeeeeej!

Teito wierzgał bezradnie, ciągnięty do drugich drzwi, i machał na oślep rękami, próbując wyrwać Frauowi nieszczęsnego Mikage, który, oszołomiony i upaprany gruszką na pyszczku, zwisał bezwładnie, niesiony za uszy w ciężkiej pięści biskupa.

— Do jasnej...!

— Majorze Hyuuga, ja protestuję! Heeeeeeej!

— To zawieszenie broni stanowczo za długo trwało — podsumował Frau, otwierając kopniakiem drzwi i unieruchamiając między łokciem a biodrem kopiącego wściekle Teito.

— I stanowczo źle na nas wpływa — poparł go z pełną powagą Hyuuga, przekraczając próg w nienagannej postawie, utrzymywanej pomimo wygibasów zwijającego się i rozprężającego Konatsu.

— Miłego dnia, szanowny biskupie.

— O, jakże miłego, drogi majorze.

— Pa, pa...

(0make?)

— Do szybkiego zobaczenia.

— Już się nie mogę doczekać.

— I trzymaj swoje króliki z dala od imperialnych gruszek.

— Bez obaw. Te wasze bulwy stają w gardle.

— Na szczęście ja mam bardzo głębokie gardło...

— Któregoś dnia na pewno je zgłębię...

— FRAU, TY PERWERSIE!

— PO MOIM TRUPIE!

— Ach, gdzie moje maniery. Do widzenia i panu, Konatsu—san.

— Uuuuuuch!

koniec...


End file.
